pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Ore
SILVER ORE Silver Ore is a Main Character in Pokémon Preparations & The Aether-Ore Files. History: While he didn’t make a major appearance other then the Mantine Surfing where he asked Chroma to take control for the event when Chroma had issues, however, Chroma angrily denied it, before Chroma fell off Mantine with N off his own Mantine. However, In Aether-Ore Files, Silver makes a major appearance in the Aether-Ore Files, where Chroma goes into the Dream Realm, eventually finding & challenging Silver, who in term, took him on, Dusky falling to Silver’s Mega Marowak, where Silver eventually promises Chroma that he would bring their soul together. It is later revealed that Silver had begun his journey to collect badges, eventually after the third gym, he forces his sister, Locke into battle, eventually breaking her from her shell, after a tough battle, he came out on top, motivating her to train harder for the league. He appeared later under the facade of Purple, the trainee & human partner of the Masked Royal, shown to own a Cosplay Ash-capped Pikachu & Midnight, a Delta Charizard with the ability to Mega Evolve. Personality: Unlike Chroma, Silver is extremely aggressive in term of actions, he prefers being very active & helpful towards people he views needing it. He is rather stoic & oblivious to embarrassing everyone or themself, no one understands his personality well, he is a major mystery, but he is aware of multiple version of himself existing in different realities, but regardless, Silver is a very kind-hearted trainer, often restrain against other trainers at weak level. Silver is very strong-hearted, often moving before acting. Appearances: Intense Mantine Surfing; Chroma Vs. N: Minor Appearance Aether-Ore Flies: Chroma 2 (Preparations): played as Pokémon translator. Aether-Ore Files: Chroma 2 (PokéProblems): battled in Chroma's place. Aether-Ore Files: Chroma 4 (both): played major roll of keeping Chroma's body moving & alive. Aether-Ore Files: Ch. X: Silver Vs Babs: Silver challenged Babs to a battled, where he viciously thrashed Cherry, before could order a lethal blow the battle was called off by his father, Melas, after calming down, he only asked Babs to apologize to Tillith. Aether-Ore Files: Scarlet & Locke (Part 1/2): He played a story teller, making multiple appearances, like telling Scarlet to do what she wants in terms of using his money & training Scales & Kamex, his sister's Pokémon. Aether-Ore Files: Evie (Part 1/2): revealed what became of Evie. Aether-Ore Files: Chroma—>Silver: revealed how Silver gained control. Aether-Ore Files: Locke (Xtra): broke Locke out of her weak shell & helped Kamex evolve. Aether-Ore Files: Silver: He was revealed to have possessed a special Pikachu & Charizard, revealed he had trained under the Masked Royal/Kukui. Aether-Ore Files: After the League: After the Kalos League. Aether-Ore Files: Failed Timeline 1: one of three timelines, revealed Chroma's travel through Holon & his 'death'. Aether-Ore Files: Failed Timeline 2: one of three timelines, reveals that Chroma is cursed to remember his life. Pokémon by the beginning of the Pokémon League: x = illegal † = known through Original Form' Group 1: '''Proxy/Melanistic Sylveon—Pixilate; Hyper Voice, Attract, Psyshock & Shadow Ball. Move History: Quick Attack, Disarming Voice, Moon Blast, Helping Hand, Bite & Baton Pass. Dusky/Shiny Lycanroc@Equalizer-M—Tough Claw; Stone Edge, Accelerock, Swords Dance, Fire Fang & Thunder Fang. Move History: Tackle, Protect, Rock Tomb, Bite, Headbutt(x), Skull Bash(x), Counter, Stealth Rock, Rock Polish & Crush Claw. Group 2: Pee-Kay/Partner-Cosplay Pikachu@Light Ball—Lightning Rod; Pika Papow, Extreme Speed, Dynamic Punch, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail & Moon Blast. Move History: Volt Tackle, Mega Kick, Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Electro Ball, Electro Web, Electric Terrain, Meteor Mash, Surf, Flash, Submission, Skull Bash(x), Dizzy Punch, Mud-Slap & Swift. Spirit/Shiny Marowak@Marowite—Battle Armor/Parental Bond; Phantom Force, Fissure, Bide & Mimic. Move History: Detect, Stone Edge, Counter & Earth Power. Meta/Delta Metang(Ruin)—Rock Head; Head Smash, Wood Hammer, Rock Polish & Crystal Rush(x) Move History: Stone Edge, Drain Punch, Earthquake, Protect, Swords Dance & Thunder Punch. Group 3: Saikou/Kadabra—Magic Guard; Dazzling Gleam, Hidden Power(Fire), Future Sight & Shadow Ball. Move History: Teleport, Confusion, Night Shade, Seismic Toss, Barrier & Calm Mind. Group 4: Guardian/Hakamo-o—Soundproof; Sky Uppercut, Automize, Draco Meteor & Bulk Up. Move History: Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Drain Punch, Iron Defense, Thunder Punch & Vacuum Wave. Relatives: Melas(Father) Spirit(Little Sister) Zossie(Little Sister) Scarlet(Little Sister) Locke(Little Sister) Evie(Twin Sister) Aster(???) Unknown Mother Trivia There's a gag involving Silver, where he has a large number of jobs, this is tied in to the fact he has elements of omnipotence. Silver is very different from Chroma, but he's similar in some instances. * They both care greatly for other & family. * Both share a strange protectiveness over younger people & children. * Silver was once commented to have two Mega Stones. * They both love the heat of the battle. Silver retain a personality trait fitting Chroma's names, having a pure personality & intensity in action & battle.